Presently, routing information may be transmitted from an originating mobile device to a recipient mobile device through various communication channels. However, the compatibility of the navigation application between the originating mobile device and the recipient mobile device determines the accessibility of the transmitted routing information. Further, a multitude of navigation applications make use of the different formats during the transmission of the routing information, and as a result, service providers face significant technical challenges in sharing routing information with a recipient mobile device without a navigation application or with an incompatible navigation application.